Burned
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel gets captured by a witch who has special plans for his wings leaving it up to Sam to save him.


_**Burned**_

Gabriel opened his eyes to find himself kneeling in a circle of holy fire, his wrists tied behind his back with chains that had a spell written in Latin on them. Gabriel could feel the intense heat from the holy flames that's how close they were to him while he tugged at the binds being wary of the fire he suddenly noticed that his wings were manifested as well. Sam and Dean had been hunting a witch outside of Pennsylvania when he'd shown up after sensing Sam's distress but as a result Gabriel ended up getting himself caught then he blacked out only to awake here. Gabriel flexed his wings gently only to find that he had some kind of iron shackles around the bases of each wing keeping them still and manifested out side of his vessel.

"Well, well…your finally awake" The witches voice chimed as she entered the room

"What the hell…?" Gabriel cursed as he tried again to free himself with a stray strand of hair falling into his face. This witch had obviously seen far too many movies having dressed just like how you'd picture a modern witch to dress in a neon purple, velvet dress with a slit up the side and flowing sleeves, long black painted nails, the whole nine.

"Don't struggle little archangel…your not going anywhere," The witch whispered brushing a long nail on the stubble along his chin.

"How did you know?" Gabriel gritted out as he continued to try and free himself.

"I've always known that the archangel Gabriel was on earth but until recent I didn't know where. Then some very nice pagan gods told me that 'the trickster' was really Gabriel and that he'd fallen for a human named Samuel Winchester" The witch smirked making Gabriel suddenly realize what she'd done.

"The whole thing was a trap, you trapped Sam so I would show up" Gabriel stated as panic rose in his stomach.

"Oh, quite the smart little cookie, aren't we?" The witch cooed whilst she walked around gathering ingredients for a spell, combining them in a bowel.

"What do you want with me?" Gabriel asked with his breathing increasing

"Simple, I need the wings of an archangel to perform this ritual and well now I have them" The witch said tossing a few more ingredients into the bowel. Gabriel watched intensely as the witch slowly stirred in the ingredients then grabbed a jar containing what Gabriel could smell was holy oil making him suddenly very uneasy about this whole thing.

"It will be a shame though…to destroy such lovely wings" The witch smirked making her way over to Gabriel with the bowel in hand. Gabriel suddenly had a very horrendous thought come to mind as the witch walked around behind him only to have it confirmed when she started to chant in Latin while pouring the contents of the bowel on to two of his wings. Gabriel struggled fiercely now at the sound of a match being lit behind him, a burn searing into his arm when it got too close to the flames encircling him making him hiss with pain. The witch finished her chant then dropped the match onto the two wings coated in different ingredients and holy oil lighting them a blaze causing a scream that was inhuman to escape Gabriel. The pain was worse then any thing you could imagine, blinding pain that caused Gabriel to loose all his senses still screaming bloody murder, barely conscious as he saw the door to the witches lair burst open with two figures behind it.

Sam flew threw the door after checking it with his shoulder to see Gabriel surrounded by holy fire as well as flames on his back. Sam's instincts kicked in as he grabbed a bucket of water close to the door to douse the flames with causing Gabriel to stop screaming as he passed out, falling to the side while Dean went after the witch to shoot it in her. Dean turned around after exposing of the witch to see Sam working feverishly on Gabriel's binds to undo them from his wrists and wings before moving to check the damage to his wings. Gabriel's wings were badly burned right to the bone causing feathers to fall from them along with chunks of charred flesh. Sam had a horrified look on his face as he looked over Gabriel's wings but as soon as he laid his hand feather light on the first one Gabriel woke up screaming from pain, clawing to escape right into Sam's arms. Dean ran over to help, as he felt actually really sorry for Gabe cause he was a dick but the archangel didn't deserve this. Gabriel's other 4 wings were tucked tightly to his back while the two damaged ones hung limply to his side with blood running down them along with flesh sloughing off with feathers. Gabriel's shoulder's were shaking as he clung to Sam with tears swiftly soaking the younger Winchester's jacket while pain flowed threw him like a river through the mountains.

"It's okay Gabe…we'll fix this…we'll fix this" Sam assured him as he held Gabriel close to his chest. Sam looked up at Dean with his chin resting on the distressed archangel's head hoping he'd know what to do. Dean nodded then went off to call Cas while Sam stayed with Gabriel but he was beginning to worry as the dirty blonde lost more blood by the second. Cas followed Dean inside after being called only to inhale sharply at the sight of Gabriel on the floor in Sam's arms, blood pooling slowly underneath his wings.

"What happened?" Cas asked kneeling down to get a better view of his brother's badly damaged wings.

"Smells like holy oil" Sam stated grimly

Cas looked up at Sam with concern in his brilliant blue eyes then returned to looking at Gabriel's wings. Cas barely touched Gabe's wings when he whimpered pulling his other four even tighter to his body then before while clenching his fists even tighter to Sam's shirt in the process. Gabriel was shaking and sweating from the pain he was in with his breathing becoming sporadic causing Sam to worry for his health even more.

"We need to get him somewhere to treat this" Cas said standing up

"Right" both brothers, said simultaneously

Sam gently scooped Gabriel's tense semi-unconscious body into his arms to carry him out to the Impala. Sam gently as possible slid into the backseat with Gabriel to keep him company as well as monitor his condition until they reached the motel room. Sam placed Gabe on the first bed on his stomach then ran to gather up supplies to treat the wounds with Cas' help. Gabriel had slipped completely unconscious by the time Sam came back with Cas carrying the items to treat him with only to recoil at the smell beginning to permeate the room. Cas swiftly came around to the side of the bed closest to his brother's injured wings then started analyzing where to even begin treating the injuries but before he began Cas grabbed several of Dean and Sam's belts out of their duffle bags then carved some Latin spell into them. Sam helped Cas to tie the belts around Gabriel's 4 healthy wings then tied his wrists and ankles to keep him still while they treated him cause they both knew this was going to hurt like a bitch. Dean for the most part kept out of the way only grabbing things if he was told too by Cas who began using a pen knife to cut away the damaged flesh that was already sloughing off along with any feather's still hanging on. Sam was cringing at the sound of Gabriel's pained screams while he pulled desperately at the restraints, face buried in the pillows under his head with Sam gently caressing his hair occasionally to try and calm him down. After clearing the damaged flesh Cas rinsed the injured wings with alcohol to sterilize them causing Gabe to scream louder then before with tears streaming down his face to mingle with sweat rolling down from his temples.

Cas finally finished by using his grace to heal the remaining skin around the bones so they weren't showing but Gabriel's wings were tattered still. Gabriel fell limply to the mattress panting heavily while tears continued to wet his cheeks along with sweat pouring from every place on his body. Sam undid the bindings after Cas bandaged Gabe's wings then sat down next to him with a cool cloth gently dabbing it across his forehead and temples to sooth the archangel as he once more began to slip into darkness.

"Sa…m…they…hurt…" Gabriel murmured incoherently

"Sshh, just rest Gabe…it'll be better when you wake up" Sam assured him as he carded a hand threw Gabriel's damp, dirty blonde hair. Gabriel didn't argue mainly cause he really couldn't even form a thought that made sense at that moment and instead fell in to blissful darkness, numb to everything.

Gabriel felt a hoarse moan escape his scratchy throat as his mind slowly cleared of the cobwebs clouding it. Gabriel winced as pain shot through his back at the slightest movement of his body while he slowly opened his eyes to the crappy lime green paint on the walls of a motel room. Gabriel could feel something on his arm along with slight pain on his wrists causing him to look at them seeing bandages around his forearm just blow his elbow where the holy fire had burned him while trying to escape and around his wrists where the belt binds hand been. Gabriel was swiftly becoming alarmed though cause he could feel his 4 healthy wings just fine even gave them a little shutter to see how they would react but his two damaged wings were numb making him worry about their true condition. Gabriel was just about to crane his neck to look at them when Sam walked through the doorway leading to the washroom with his long brown mop a mess from showering and only a pair of pajama pants on. Sam looked over to see Gabriel's half – lidded golden eyes staring at him with pain and confusion behind them causing Sam to immediately run to Gabe's side.

"Hey, your awake" Sam stated kneeling down beside the bed

"Sam…I can't…I can't feel them," Gabriel stated weakly

"I know but its okay Cas put some kind of herb on them to numb the pain while you heal" Sam explained leading to a look of relief crossing Gabriel's face.

"Do you need something?" Sam asked trying to help Gabe as much as he could

"I'm…a little…thirsty" Gabriel stammered in a scratchy voice

Sam nodded then got up to get a glass of water from the kitchenette before returning. Finally in his right mind a little Gabriel realized that he was in nothing but a pair of jogging pants with what felt like a cloth on his back or maybe a small towel and that his wings had been laid out along two motel room beds. Gabriel shifted his head to the side so as he could see his damaged wings only to make a little whimpering sound at the sight of his beloved wings that now sat in tatters with bandages on pieces of them.

"It's okay, they're not as bad as they look" Sam assured him although he himself wasn't even really sure about that statement.

"Are you kidding? They're ruined, they're ruined!" Gabriel sobbed as he buried his face into the crook of his arm.

Sam looked solemnly at Gabriel then carded his fingers gently through Gabe's hair in a soothing way. Gabriel had always been proud of his wings cause they were the one thing he had left from Lucifer but now two of them had been badly damaged to the point they may never heal leaving yet another scar on the already wounded archangel's grace. Sam placed a chaste kiss to Gabe's temple then got up to, grabbing the towel off of him to cool it down again before putting it back on Gabriel in an attempt to keep his temperature under control. Gabriel had both arms folded by his head with his face buried in the crook of one while the other fisted in the pillow, sobs muffled by the pillow beneath him but Sam could still hear them nonetheless. Sam gently lifted Gabriel's head till he was able to look at him in the eyes then gently began wiping the tears from the archangel's cheeks with a damp cloth while making soothing little sounds.

"I promise Gabe…we'll find a way to fix this" Sam assured him with a small smile

"Sam…" Gabriel trailed off as a depressed smile came to his face and he reached out for Sam to come closer. Sam gladly wrapped his arms around Gabriel before sitting on the bed next to him, holding Gabriel in his lap while placing little kisses to Gabe's head and caressing his hair. Gabriel would occasionally resume his whimpering cries but eventually he fell asleep with his hands clinging to Sam for dear life like he was the only rock he had to hold onto.

Over the next few months Gabriel continued to heal slowly but with Cas' help his wings eventually began to grow the skin as well as the feathers back. Gabriel would still on occasion become depressed over his badly damaged wings but whenever he did Sam would be right there to be the rock he needed to cling to until his wings were fully recovered.


End file.
